This invention relates to data storage devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to protecting data storage devices.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns protective covers for optically read disks.
Disks which are read optically store digital data in the form of microscopic pits on a bottom surface thereof. These disks include CDs, CD-ROM, CD-RW, DVDs etc. The encoded data is read using a laser which is typically projected through a transparent protective surface integrally formed on the lower surface of the disk. Damage or contamination of the protective surface can result in distortion of the read data.
To prevent damage to the disks protective covers have been developed. Many of the protective covers must be removed before the disk can be read. This is a substantial inconvenience and provides a window of time, just prior to insertion into a reading device, when damage can occur. To overcome this problem, covers have been developed which are intended to be kept in place when reading the disk. While this is a desirable goal, the protective covers have many problems.
As an example, a prior art cover includes several clips spaced around the periphery thereof to receive and engage the outer periphery of a disk. While the cover is adequately held in place, the cover and disk are often difficult to position in a read device, and are often caught or snagged when inserted into automatic feed readers, resulting in malfunctions. Another cover includes a sheet material having two sided tape positioned on an inner portion around a central opening. The tape adheres the inner edge of the cover to the disk. Again, when inserting the disk and cover into an automatic feed device, such as a automotive CD player, the loose outer edge of the cover can catch on the inlet of the device. This can jam the player, fold or otherwise damage the cover and prevent reading of the data on the disk.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective cover for an optically read disk.
Another object of the invention is to provide a protective cover which can remain in position during reading of the data stored thereon.
And another object of the invention is to provide a protective cover which can be used on substantially any disk.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover which is easily installed and replaced.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is an optical disk including an outer edge, a center hole, a surface having a readable portion intermediate the outer edge and the center hole and a protruding ring projecting from the surface intermediate the center hole and the readable portion. A protective cover removably covers the surface of the disk. The protective cover includes a generally planar body having a center hole, an outer edge and a generally planar annular surface extending between the outer edge and the center hole and corresponding to and covering the surface of the disk. A circumferential engagement structure is carried by the body and engages the disk.
In a specific embodiment, the engagement structure includes a substantially upright sidewall terminating in a radially inwardly directed lip extending substantially completely around a periphery of the body. In another embodiment, the engagement structure includes a generally flexible sidewall extending substantially completely around a periphery of the body, the sidewall leaning radially inwardly.
In a further embodiment, the circumferential engagement structure includes a sidewall and an adhesive ring encircling the body and carried by the annular surface extending from proximate the outer edge radially inwardly. Alternatively, the circumferential engagement structure includes a sidewall and an adhesive ring encircling the body and carried by the annular surface proximate the center hole and extending radially outwardly.